


une annonce speciale

by bugbeam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, kind of art fic??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbeam/pseuds/bugbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kind of art fic where the ladyblog reaches a milestone and releases special ladybug and chat noir content</p>
            </blockquote>





	une annonce speciale

[Hello again, Ladybloggers! As some of you may know, today is a very happy day at Tout Sur Ladybug. We’ve managed to hit a million followers! As a thank you to all our fans, we’ve decided to release some special Ladybug and Chat Noir content.]

[That’s right, folks! Three never before seen photosets starring our favorite superhero duo that are sure to keep your tongues wagging for weeks to come! We’ve always wanted to release these, but the timing was just never right! So, there you have it. Thank you so so much to all our viewers and followers and commenters! And an even bigger thank you to Ladybug and Chat Noir for not only keeping this blog super active, but also for saving the citizens of France time and time again. We love you! Yanno, I throw around 'we' a lot so I think I should also thank the amazing crew behind the Ladyblog! C'mon out you guys.]

 

[From left to right we've got our resident guru of graphics, Nathanael; our videographer and sound maestro Nino; and my right hand gal-slash-coproducer-slash the one person who keeps me sane in all this madness, Marinette! Thanks so much for watching you guys!]

**Author's Note:**

> ggg aaaa these won't actually be posted in the span of a week btw its just for the blogs sake also dont expect super duper speedy updates since each chapter has to have several drawings aaaAA SORRY!!!


End file.
